Lance
}} Former Mate: }} Sons: , Rogue }} Sire: }} Mother: }} Brothers: , Pollux}} Nephew: Nieces: Great-nephews: Great-nieces: |sire = Brute |mother = Mercy |littermates = Harley, Pollux |mate = Bluebell (formerly) Gisela |males = Mince, Rogue, Archer |females = None |pup = None |adult = Lance, Alpha |past = Pup, Hunter, Alpha |current = None |status = Deceased |image 3 = File: Lance.pup.jpg|image 1 = File: Lance.jpg|image 2 = File: Lance.juv.jpg}}'Lance '''is a large, muscular black-and-tan male Fierce Dog with slick, pointed ears, a cropped tail, and dark brown, almost black eyes. Personality Lance was a shrewd, lustful, conniving Alpha who rules over the Fierce Dog Pack with an iron paw. He was bent upon maintaining his own power, and expanding the pack's territory, no matter the cost to others. His main weapon was his strength, which he used to manipulate others through his skillful use of intimidation. After the death of his first mate Bluebell, he quickly began courting Gisela, a female Fierce Dog who was as equally ruthless as she was beautiful. Lance's love for Gisela may have been sincere, but it also seems likely that he was trying to mate with her as a strategic move, to help him keep rule over his packmates. Backstory and Facts *The Previous Alpha, an elderly male named Linux was a once great Alpha, he kept the Pack orderly and efficient. However, with his deteriorating health and age, he was beaten easily by Lance. He was strong and frightening, but not as responsible and noble as Linux was. *His former mate Bluebell (Mince's mother), died in a flood at the longpaw facility along with his two other pups, Rogue and Archer. *He was about a year older than Gisela. *He was not called his given name, but by his title. Quotes :''Mince was not discreet about his disliking for Gisela. Of course, he never said anything out loud. But he hated that Alpha was so eager to replace his mother. Bluebell had been chosen as Alpha's breeding partner by her Longpaw master, as she was the most sturdy female in the Pack. But she was also a calm, soft-spoken dog who had loved her sons. But Mince's father didn't seem to care at all when she was killed by the flood. ― Mince's thoughts on Lance :'' Alpha dug his fangs into Breeze's soft ear, and tore away a large strip, leaving the ear jaggedly pointed, and bleeding. He repeated the process on the other side of the ear, and spat out the flesh on the ground.'' :Breeze didn't try to run, but she did let out a gasp each time her ears were pulled. They felt like they were on fire, and she could smell the metallic tang of blood. /These are savage, primitive creatures./ She thought. /But they're smarter than the Wild Pack./ ― Lance cropping Breeze's ears :/He's only making me feel bad because he's low in the Pack. No one likes Alpha or Gisela, not even his own son./ Scarlet thought with rage. ― Scarlet's thoughts on Lance :"A new dog just joined us." Breeze said, her face a mixture of arrogance and mischief. "And I think I could step in as her escort. You know, show her around camp, the territory... that's where you come in." She looked awfully pleased with herself, as if he didn't notice the distrustful, menacing eyes on her. Several dogs looked willing to tear her apart then and there. "I take her on a tour of the territory, lead her here, and you kill her. Simple. Maybe I'll even bring along Storm or something." :Velvet glanced at Alpha. "I'd be willing to meet them there. I'd love to sink my teeth into that fake Fierce-Dog's throat." :Alpha nodded. "You can take Velvet and Ace with you. Wipe out the mongrel scum and make sure they find the bodies." He grunted. :Ace didn't seem too bothered. "So what do Blossom and Storm look like?" :"Storm is a Fierce-dog, like you. And before you give me those looks, you should know that she's a traitor to your kind in every way. She fought against Fierce-dogs before. For one of the strongest dogs in the Pack to be taken down would be a real fright to the Wild Pack." ― Lance planning to kill Blossom and Storm :Lance let out a choked gurgling sound as Bran tore at his throat. The massive Fierce Dog's vision started to fade and his body hit the ground, his eyes rolling up. He was dead. ― Lance's death Family Tree Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Fierce Dogs Category:Fierce Dog Pack Members Category:Alphas Category:Sire-Dogs Category:Deceased